Quiero
by Anya Shoryuky
Summary: te soltare, solo cuando prometas que no te iras lejos de mi... que me estas queriendo decir?... vamos cariño... Mokuba, llama a tus amigos... solo quiero irme de aquí...
1. Default Chapter

Anya: bien, debo de decir que es mi primer fic de Yugi-oh! publicado

Belle: si porque hizo uno bien padre pero para la familia dejen la convensemos y vamos a ver si no lo publica ¬¬

Anya: ejem, u.u bueno la canción es la traducción de uno de los openings de "La Venganza de Orphen" como fue conocida en Latinoamerica, su nombre verdadero de la serie es "Sorceror Stabber Orphen" muy chida (padre en modismos mexicanos)

Belle: por otro lado, si quieren continuación dependera de ustedes

Anya: ojala alguien se tome la molestia de leerla

Belle: si no es que la quitan antes

Anya: oh!, es cierto, para todas aquellas autoras a quienes les estan borrando los fics, miren, yo por ejemplo tengo todos mis archivos guardados, y yo les propongo algo, si llegase a suceder que nos saca a todas las yaoistas, conserven sus historias y no las dejen que bien se puede creear otra pagina SIN CENSURA echa completamente por personas abiertas a todas las opiniones, esa es mi propuesta en especial para aquellas a quienes ya han quitado historias o incluso no pueden entrar al sistema hasta que a este mismo se le de la gana

Belle: es una sugerencia

Anya: como dijo Joey en el fic de "LIES" disculpen que no recuerde a la autora en este intante... "suena loco y descabellado pero no tan mal"...

Belle: bueno ya dicho esto... A LEER!

_Quiero,_

_Estar a tu lado,_

_Y mostrarte,_

_Todo lo que siento._

Este día te veo a mi lado al despertar, abres tus ojos de una belleza sin igual, te sientas en la cama dándome los buenos días... estas dándome el espectáculo más impresionante de la naturaleza... tu desnudez... te has levantado de la cama para caminar hacia el baño y en el umbral de la puerta me guiñas el ojo para que te siga...

Que fantasía más grande la mía pues ello nunca podría ser... no puedo creer lo débil que soy... pero es verdad... muchas veces, quisiera vivir en el mundo de los sueños y no en la verdad, en mi realidad...

Que magia tengo que usar para que la verdad sea mi sueño, que necesito para que mis fantasías sean reales...

_Tu sabes como somos,_

_En realidad,_

_Cuando nos encontramos,_

_Con la pasión._

Cada vez que la pasión le gana a mi sentido común, cada vez que mi frialdad se cae por una enorme calidez que emerge de mi pecho, es en el momento en el que te tengo frente a mi, pero es tanto mi miedo que no me queda más que enfundarme en la ironía, el sarcasmo y la arrogancia... pero algo me dice que tambien sabes lo que siento cada vez que te veo y después me doy cuenta de que no es más que mi nerviosismo de que te percates de algo tan superfluo como mis sentimientos, porque se que eso soy para ti, algo superfluo que te hace rabiar cada vez que encuentra la oportunidad, que frente a todos habla mal de ti y detrás de todos ellos solo escribe poemas e idealiza un mundo en donde esta a tu lado y donde se aman como si no hubiese un mañana...

_Sabes que no pensamos,_

_Con claridad,_

_Por que el amor nos ciega,_

_A la verdad._

Se que con mis palabras no e echo otra cosa más que herirte, pero es porque no puedo pensar con claridad cuando estoy a tu lado, lo único que puedo hacer es huir frente a ti y mirarte a lo lejos... que ironía... cuantas personas allá afuera suspiran por mi de este modo y tu, el único que no lo hace, el único que podría sonreír el día de mi funeral es el que logra un suspiro mío, un poema de amor, una lagrima de dolor, una cursilería, aún sabiendo que soy el hombre más frío del mundo a quien incluso tu has llamado el "Conde Frío", pero que puedo esperar de ti, es lo único que te e demostrado y es lo único que me e esforzado en conseguir de ti, pero soy tan feliz, con las palabras de reproche que me lanzas debido a mis comentarios, soy feliz mirando tus ojos pintados de coraje, soy tan feliz mirándote a lo lejos sonreír, soy feliz viéndote feliz lejos de mi, porque aunque me duela admitirlo, se que si estuvieras conmigo solo lograría lastimarte y tu, aparte de mi hermanito, eres a la única persona que no me atrevería a lastimar de ninguna forma posible... aunque desgraciadamente ya lo e echo, pero no estoy orgulloso de eso, es más, no sabes el tipo de castigos que me impongo a mi mismo por semejante falta y aunque se que lo e echo en momentos en los que no me queda otra opción aún así no puedo soportar el echo de saber que e tenido el descaro de lastimarte aun más...

_La luz guía ilumina,_

_Todo a mi paso,_

_Y ahora mi silueta,_

_Esta en la pared._

Pero ahora recuerdo que Kisara, siempre a querido verme a tu lado... cuando logre que Kisara a través de mis discos de duelo se materializara, me expreso, que su mayor deseo era mi felicidad, y que ella desearía ser de nuevo humana para juntarnos a ti y a mi... de no haber sido por mi eficaz método de inexpresión no noto mis ganas de llorar y es que... en ese momento me había enterado de que le habías pedido a Valentine que fuese tu novia, esa noticia me partió el alma pero aprendí a sobrellevarlo, después de todo, es lo mejor para ti, es mejor para ti estar con una rubia oxigenada, orgullosa de sus mediocres habilidades en el duelo y con un ego solo comparable con el mío, que estar con un hombre al que nadie puede acercársele por los miles de kilos de hielo de los cuales esta conformada su armadura, cuyo ego es tan grande que no duda en exponerlo incluso a la persona que más quiere en el mundo... solo para lastimarlo y alejarlo más de lo que ya está...

_Quiero,_

_Estar a tu lado,_

_Y mostrarte,_

_Todo lo que siento._

Pero inconscientemente en las noches lloro, lo se porque por las mañanas puedo notar los ríos secos que surcan mi rostro, quiero mostrarte lo que siento, pero... todas las ocasiones en las que el destino me ha dado oportunidad de confesarte todas las cosas que se ocultan en mi alma, termino ahogado en tus ojos color de miel y tan vulnerable que mi única escapatoria es insultarte para alejarme de ti y al final no puedo hacer otra cosa más que reprocharme por haber sido tan estúpido, en una ocasión se lo conté a Kisara y ella no me dijo nada y se lo agradezco pero pude ver el reproche en sus ojos...

Tambien recuerdo una ocasión en la que Ishizu se presento y me dijo que sino me había dado cuenta de la realidad, ¿qué realidad?, la mía, la de un corazón anhelante que no a encontrado más escapatoria que la de alejar al ser más bello de la faz de la tierra me pregunte sin demostrarle lo que había ocasionado ese comentario en mi persona y entonces me dijo algo que no comprendí, me dijo que sino había visto los celos en sus ojos cuando Kisara aparecía en el campo de batalla...

Eso era prácticamente imposible... Es imposible

_Quiero,_

_Siempre cubrirte,_

_Protegerte,_

_Con mis propias manos._

Pero todo eso no son más que recuerdos... porque ahora me encuentro aquí... nunca creí que fuera cierto que antes de la muerte tu vida pasa ante tus ojos aunque no dire que fue toda sino más bien aquello que fue causado por ti, lo cual hara dulce mi morir, aunque estoy complacido porque no moriré en vano, fue por protegerte... mi mayor deseo, el de cuidarte, esta cumplido... y se que mi hermanito esta bien, así que no pido más... ahora todo esta bien.

¿OWARI?


	2. ¿Se Murio?

Anya:bien, me tarde demasiado pero es que no encontraba como continuarlo y por otro lado esta poqueria no me quería dejar si quiera coloca el archivo en mi profile

Mayra: si ya lo sabemos, has estado con eso desde hace casi un mes, tal vez mas

Azka: bueno ya quieren comenzar

Belle: me robaste las palabras de la boca

Anya: bien, bien directo al fic...

-eres un idiota!-gritó el joven al momento de levantar su mano y soltar el golpe

-¿JOEY?!-se exaltó el pequeño de cabellos negros un tanto asustado

-Joey-le llamó la rubia

-hermano-se espanto la pelinaranja

-la próxima vez, me voy a asegurar que no se te ocurra cometer semejante estupidez-murmuro con su rostro inyectado de ira y culpabilidad sentimientos reconocidos por la persona que había recibido la cachetada, antes de recibir un beso en los labios para después verlo alejarse sin decir nada mas...

---

POV de Seto

Maldición ni siquiera me percate de que el estaba frente a mi y mucho menos me di cuenta de nada, solo recuerdo su rostro una mezcla perfecta entre la tristeza y la ira y lo peor, el beso fue tan rápido que no pude contestarlo... y ahora que lo pienso... no puedo creerlo pero... ¡¿acaso me beso frente de la rubia de su novia?!!!!...

No, tal vez fue mi imaginación y todavía estaba bajo el efecto de alguna droga... o tal vez estaba aun agotado o delirando... si!, eso es, de seguro me dio fiebre sin que me diera cuenta y estaba delirando, si, eso debió ser, no hay otra explicación a esto...

Y hablando de otra cosa...

-Mokuba ¿cuánto tiempo llevo dormido?-ya que hasta ahora me doy cuenta de que el se ve un tanto diferente hasta tu te ves algo diferente hermanito...

-has estado dormido por 9 meses hermano... creímos que ya no deportarías...-me contestas con una extraña mezcla de jubilo, tristeza y alivio pero... fueron ¿9 meses?

---

POV de Joey

Maldito, diablos no puedo dejar de llorar, te odio por esto, por todo lo que me haces, por lo que me hiciste demonios!... quiero dejar de llorar y simplemente no puedo!

-Joey?, ¿qué te pasa amor?-me pregunta ella mientras intenta acariciar mi rostro a lo que simplemente la eludo

-basta May, quiero terminar esta tortura-oh demonio del averno! ¿es que acaso tenía que decirlo en voz alta?!!!!

-de que hablas?-esa sonrisa, May por todo lo sagrado no me salgas con tu mascara de no se nada porque se muy bien, que tu sabes que yo se... oh no, soy un completo imbecil...

-tu sabes de que hablo-resumidas cuentas, tu sabes que lo amo a el no a ti

-Joey, no me dirás que has renunciado a tu oportunidad de ser normal?-me pregunta...

-diablos, May no me lo hagas difícil-le digo volteando a verla, es cierto me ha ayudado mucho, pero simple y sencillamente ya no puedo y es más que obvio que no puedo evitarlo, lo amo a el y a nadie más y ya estoy harto de estarme ocultando detrás de ella

-pero Joey, tu me dijiste que querías ser normal, que no querías sentirte diferente, ya veras que lo lograras solo debes de ser paciente-no me lo repitas, May lo se y muy bien, se que yo inicie esto porque tenía miedo, bien sabido es que mis amigos son iguales a mi, pero no es eso lo que me preocupaba, el ser Gay no es mi problema mi problema es haberme enamorado de la persona no solo más inaccesible sino tambien de la única de la que no debí enamorarme porque es más que obvio que no es homosexual

-ya no importa, ¿o acaso olvidas que lo bese hoy que despertó?-es cierto, lo bese y enfrente de medio mundo para después solo irme con el alivio de que esta bien, bueno, dentro de lo que cabe

-lo se y no quiero retarte por eso, ya que entiendo que te sientes así por el echo de que te haya salvado la vida ese día-May ya lo se... ya lo sé...

FLASH BACK

(POV normal)

-Vamos tenemos que salir de aquí!!!-grito el rubio después del golpe que había recibido el camión

-rápido que esperan, si no salen de prisa caerán junto con el camión-gritó Athem mientras se encargaba de romper el vidrio que estaba a su lado al igual que Bakura y Seto y de inmediato comenzaron a bajar primero a las mujeres y después a los hombres pero al final ya que habían salido por lo menos la mitad de todos los pasajeros, algunos de sus compañeros temerosos al escuchar y sentir como el camión comenzaba a caer por el barranco fueron a la parte delantera del camión para salir por la puerta de acceso lo que ocasiono que el camión descendiera más rápido

-Joey! Athem!-les gritó Yugi que ya había salido al ver al primero resbalar hasta el frente y al segundo caer de la ventana rota

-oh no!-gritó Tea al ver a Joey caer hasta la parte del frente mientras que los que habían provocado aquello como pudieron lograron quedar a salvo

-oigan ustedes-les gritó Seto a Athem y a los otros al ver una cuerda que caía del camión y lanzándoselas

-de acuerdo-asintió Tristan y la tomo pasándola por un árbol y atándola a una gran piedra mientras los demás jalaban de ella en un intento de que el camión no cayera o al menos no aún

-¿qué vas a hacer Kaiba?-preguntó una angustiada Tea al ver que no podría trepar al camión por la salida que ellos habían creado

Después de eso solo vieron a Seto tomar una piedra y lanzarla al cristal posterior del camión para después trepar por la defensa trasera e introducirse al camión

-¡esta loco!!-gritó uno de los que había salido por el frente

-Mejor Cállense y Ayuden!!! Ya que a ustedes les debemos el favor!!!-gritó Bakura encolerizado haciendo callar la angustia de los otros y consiguiendo que varios de los que ya estaban fuera les ayudara aunque ninguno de ellos fue alguno de los que pusieron en riesgo la vida de Joey

---

-Joey!-le llamó Kaiba al verlo tendido en el piso cerca de la palanca de cambios

-Joey contéstame!!-le gritó Seto mirando que los cabellos de Joey estaban bañados de sangre y entonces se volvió a sentir un resbalón del camión-tengo que sacarte de aquí!-fue lo único que dijo cuando cargo a Joey sobre sus hombros y comenzó a caminar hacia la parte posterior por donde había entrado

-SETO!!! JOEY!!! Salgan de ahí!!!-se alcanzaba a escuchar las voces de Yami y Malik

-Esto no resistirá mucho Kaiba!!!-era ahora Marik quien lo apresuraba

-solo un poco más-decía Seto ya cerca aunque con un tanto de dificultad propiciada más por lo empinado que había quedado el camión que por el peso del rubio

-miren allí están!!!-fue la exclamación de una joven al ver a Seto cargando el cuerpo inconsciente de Joey y fue cuando vieron a Seto lanzar a Joey desde donde estaban y justo cuando el iba a salir del camión la cuerda cedió

-KAIBA!!!!!!!!!!!!!-gritaron varios y corrieron de inmediato a buscar al castaño desde el peñasco

-Kaiba no te sueltes!!-le gritó Athem al verlo un poco más abajo sujeto de una rama

-Por ningún motivo se te vaya a ocurrir soltarte!!!-le exigió ahora Tristan mirando como Marik traía lo que quedaba de la cuerda

-resiste Kaiba!!!-le volvió a llamar ahora Malik pero a pesar de todo el no les contestaba, era como si estuviera inconsciente

-vamos que esperan?!!-gritó Bakura sujetando la cuerda al ver a Yami amarrársela a la cintura

-date prisa, sino esta conciente dudo mucho que se siga sujetando por mucho más tiempo!-le dijo Ryou exclamando sus suposiciones, y entonces Yami comenzó a descender pero entonces la rama de donde se estaba sujetando el CEO se desenraizó debido al peso dejándolo caer hasta una saliente no muy lejana

-bájenme más!!!-les pidió Athem al ver que por milagro no había caído al vació

-quien sabe si la cuerda alcance hasta ese lugar!-se angustió Tea

-Gardner cállate sino estas ayudando!!-la calló Bakura haciendo esfuerzo conjunto entre todos para bajar más a Athem mientras el otro bajaba como experto alpinista

-solo un poco más!-expresaba Yami viendo a su rival a escasos 3 metros

-Ya casi lo tiene!-se alegró Ryou

-Ryou suelta la cuerda, entre Marik, Taylor y yo aguantamos a ambos, de ese modo tendrá el faraón más cuerda para maniobrar-habló Bakura en voz alta para que todos los que no fueran los mencionados soltaran la guía de vida y se las dejaran a ellos

-muy bien Bakura-expresó soltándola el primero y poco a poco y de uno a uno y con mucho cuidado fueron soltando la cuerda lo que le dio a Athem que se encontraba en el fondo la oportunidad de llegar hasta el herido

-muy bien-decía Yami ya habiendo llegado a donde Seto se contaba y notando la herida profunda en su cabeza y una pierna rota como heridas visibles pero suponiendo alguna herida interna que era lo más probable dada la caída y el accidente del camión lo ató de forma cuidadosa y una vez ya estaba seguro de que ninguno de los dos habría de caerse, poco a poco fueron subidos y con forme subían Ryou y Malik ya los esperaban en el borde para subirlos

-dame la mano Yami-le llamó Ryou una vez vio a Marik tomar a Seto por la ropa y jalándolo para ponerlo definitivamente a salvo

-¿cómo esta Kaiba?-preguntó de inmediato Yugi

-no muy bien-habló Marik inspeccionando y fue justo en ese momento en el que el cuerpo de rescate llego...

FIN DEL FLASH BACK

-May, ya fue suficiente-lo siento, pero esto ya salió de mi control o más bien, ya no deseo ocultarme de el...-perdóname por haberte echo esto, por hacerte esto, pero ya no más, a partir de hoy, lo que pase a partir de ese beso sera bienvenido... ya me harte de estarme ocultando de el...-le dije y tome la mochila que estaba a un lado de la puerta, que por lo que vi, ella no había notado

---

POV de Seto

Estuve casi un año dormido, aunque creí que en verdad había muerto... todavía recuerdo que estaba colgado de la rama... aunque bueno, el esta bien y aunque este vivo o muerto estoy feliz de que el este bien...

-ya llegamos hermano-aunque eso no explica el porque este aceptando venir con Mokuba a una reunión con Yugi y Yami y obviamente y por consecuencia su equipo de porristas

-oye Joey ¿y May?-tenían que hablar de eso el día que se me ocurre aceptarle esto a Mokuba?

-ayer cortamos-... creo que aun sigo mal después del accidente del barranco

-Que?!!!-es la expresión general incluso de mi hermano

-no estas hablando en serio o si Joey?-le pregunta un tanto espantado Taylor

-muy enserio Tristan-contestas... ¿por qué me miras a mi?

-ella solo me dijo que llegaría tarde-se encogió de hombros... Diablos!!, si hay algo que me molesta es perder la noción de todo con solo mirarlo a el... no esperen esta vez fue diferente... jeje, creo que sigo mal después de esa maldita caída pero juraría que NOS miramos...

-¿pero porque cortaron?-se extraño Ryou

-es una larga historia, luego se las diré, cuando crea poder sino, ella lo hará eso seguro-contestas mientras todos comienzan a mirarse confundidos y extrañados eso incluye a Mokuba

Anya:bien hasta aquí, porque mi insipiración esta muy corta

Belle: entiendase demasiado

Azka: por fin acabaste con esto n.n

Mayra: si ya era hora

Anya: ahora los reviews

Mayra: el primero es de... Crystal

Anya: bien, muy muy tarde pero si lo voy a continuar y pues gracias por el comentario yo tambien estoy de acuerdo son geniales juntos

Belle: Leaven

Anya: o.o muchisisimas gracias por decirmelo, yo la verdad me considero promedio y pues me has dicho algo que pues, bueno sere honesta no crei que en serio se sintiera tanto lo que escribia (no me la creo)

Belle: que novedad

Anya: ejem... bueno mira, yo estoy enteramente de acuerdo contigo y pues tengo muchos fics (casi todos los que he encontrado de SXJ aquí) así que por cualquier cosa mi mail es k a o r u (guion bajo) a n e l (alterego) h o t m a i l . c o m

Azka: la siguiente es miharu otogi

Anya: bien aquí esta la continuación para que no me cazes ni me mates jeje... y pues ANYA REPOTANDOSE CORONEL!

Azka: jijiji, bueno el que sigue es de Kida Luna y pues creo que tambien es Rex o son las dos (yo nu entender)

Anya: ..U no hago comentarios Azka... pero bueno, Kida y Rex muchas gracias se los agradezco sino fuera porque me cae bien Mai con gusto las apoyaba y pues muchas gracias y ojala y nos veamos pronto

Belle: Luna Locatis Lun

Mayra: estoy mal o Belle esta de un humor un tanto bueno

Belle: (mirada de dagas)

Azka: (jala a Mayra detras de Anya)siempre atras de ti Anya

Anya: T.T porque yo... y pues tienes razón a habiendas de que medio mundo me quiere matar por dejarlo tan en suspenso pues ya que me queda, no no es cierto, me encante escribir por eso lo hago y muchas gracias por alentarme

Belle: quitate

Anya: con todo gusto (Anya se quita y deja a Mayra y a Azka al descubierto)... pero quien sigue?

Belle: Akeru Fujimi, no te apures de todos modos no creo tardarme

Anya: oki, bien... no lo había continuado porque no encontraba como continuarlo, no pense que fuera a tener tanta aceptación por lo que no se me ocurrió antes el como seguirlo y bueno es esa la razón principál y pues tu noticia favorable ya esta aqui y si encontraste esa trampa pasala porque aunque a mi no me han borrado fics, tengo varias amigas y familiares a las que si

Belle: la que sigue es, más bien las que siguen son LZ y AK

Anya: si, Akire bueno, me tarde pero ya aquí esta y en cuanto a ese songfic, espero leerlo pronto y si ya lo publicaste dime cual es para leerlo en el acto... por cierto Belle?, que les hiciste

Belle: yo, nada... la que sigue es Eiri Saiyuki

Anya: no me creo lo que me dices... y Eiri, muchas gracias y pues te aquí esta la solicitada continuación no es buena, lo admito me quedo muchisimo mejor la primera parte pero es que no se como continuarle bien, asi que si existen sugerencias seran bien recividas

Belle: pues yo no entiendo porque, si soy la mas tierna y dulce de los demonios

Anya: Belle ve a recoger el pedaso de lengua que se te cayo quieres y dime quien sigue

Belle: jaja, que graciosa y la que sigue es dejame ver...

Anya: diez horas despues....

Belle: callate, y es Aguila Fanel

Anya: Aguila, bueno, de que me anime me anime y de que me atreva a matar a alguien, por Ra no la amueles Seto es el personaje con el que más me identifico (porque creanlo o no, el y yo somo muy parecidos, más en la cuestión del hermano)

Belle: Radfel, a la que por cierto... Radfel, deberíamos de conocernos tu y yo nos llevariamos muy bien

Anya: mala, y por cierto Radfel muchas gracias por decirme que parezco muy alzada tengo que hipermega corregir eso, porque no, no lo soy, al contrario lo aborrezco y creeme que me puse histerica cuando lo escuche y más de ti por que igual que yo y como lo diriamos aca en México somos una guarras (sin el doble sentido o con el si quieres P) pero bueno, muchas gracias por calificar mi fic, más por decirme que esta bueno y por marcarme ese detalle

Belle: la ultima Angel of The Night

Anya: bueno, si es el primero que publico por que el otro, llevo años trabajando en el y simple y sencillamente no lo termino y muchas gracias por el halago porque yo lo considero promedio

Belle: bien listo dejenle sugerencias a esta enferma porque creanme que estara muy dificil que le salga algo contundente para continuarlo

Anya: y por cierto donde estan ellas?

Belle: no preguntes

Anya; ..?


	3. Nunca Te Confies

Anya: me tarde

Ahyma: no, ¿en serio?

Anya: T.T pero volví

Ahyma: no se si por desgracia o por buena fortuna

Anya: ò.ó oye ya, ¿no?

Ahyma: directo a la lectura antes de que a esta se le suban los humos

hasta que te encuentro Kaiba-me dice alguien a mis espaldas mientras yo camino por el parque en un intento de despejar mi mente

¿Qué es lo que quieres Valentine?-preguntó con ira y hielo al descubrir quien es la persona que se atreve a molestarme

obviamente, quiero a Joey-me dice lo cual me confunde pero no voy a dejar esto impune

pues si tanto lo quieres, porque no vas a buscarlo, creeme que aquí no lo encontraras-le reprocho con un tanto de burla intentando disfrazar todas las emociones que me provoca hablar de mi cachorro

sabes, te aconsejo una cosa-me dice con sorna por lo que agudizo mis sentidos, pues es cierto que no me atrevería a golpear a una mujer, aunque si se trata de Joey las cosas cambian drásticamente-no te acerques a Joey, porque no me voy a rendir sin luchar, voy a hacer que Joey se olvide de ti, pues estoy segura, que su fascinación por ti solo viene a partir de que le salvaste la vida-me dice con cara de homicida en serie

y a ti que te hace pensar que me interesa que es lo que hagas o no, solo te advierto una cosa-contestó y la tomo del brazo acercando su rostro lo más posible del mío-si lo lastimas, me conocerás en verdad-le digo lo más lento posible, para que sepa con quien se esta metiendo y a quien es a quien tiene enfrente

suéltame!-me dice y la suelto para que ella después intente dirigir su mano contra mi mejilla por lo que simplemente detengo su mano en el aire y la domino doblando su brazo por detrás de su espalda

escúchame, lo que hagas, te las veras con migo, y creeme que no te gustara saber lo que haré-le digo para después aventarla levemente para alejarla de mi y seguir mi camino, aunque admito que tengo la sangre hirviendo y avanzando por mi sistema como si mis venas se hubieses convertido en la autopista de Nazca y mi corazón bombea como si hubiera pasado por la maratón de Nagasaki

Pero una cosa si aseguro, todo lo que le dije es verdad, y si se atreve a lastimar a mi cachorro, terminara afrontando las consecuencias además que, obviamente estos son solo celos, porque el la dejo y seguramente influenciados por la bofetada que recibí el otro día que salí del hospital… aunque también podría adjudicarle el beso que Joey me dio, no, en definitiva ese solo fue un juego de mi mente, es imposible que Joey me haya besado, aunque sus palabras…

_-la próxima vez, me voy a asegurar que no se te ocurra cometer semejante estupidez-_

Ciertamente entiendo la cachetada que me dio, pero si de verdad me dio aquel beso… ¿Por qué me lo dio?... suspiró y por impulso llevo mis dedos a mis labios y recuerdo el hermoso sabor de el y aunque mi cuerpo me suplica por más, se que eso es prohibido para un ser que tanto daño le ha hecho… ah! Diablos, será mejor que llame a Mokuba y le diga que me fui a casa… si no hablo con Kisara de verdad que me voy a volver loco!

me alegra verte Seth-me dices abandonando tu forma de Dragón para tomar tu forma de mujer

admitiré que siento lo mismo-suspiro ya que de verdad necesitaba hablar con alguien y que mejor que con ella

tengo que adivinar que se trata de la reencarnación del hijo del Jefe de Armas-me dices sonriente

sabes lo odiosa que puede llegar a ser su ex novia-recrimino con exasperación

siempre que hablas de la joven amazona terminas gritando palabras semejantes querido Seth-me sonríes de forma comprensiva

Kisara, tu sabes que es lo que siento por el, obviamente, el que me sienta complacido por verle feliz no me hace tenerle a ella cariño o algo semejante te lo aseguro-suspiro con exasperación y agotamiento

nadie te dice lo contrario querido Seth, sin embargo ahora que lo razono… ¿a que te referías con su ex novia?-me pregunta con un gesto de confusión

lo que oyes, el día de hoy Joey nos dijo a todos, y digo, nos dijo porque nos encontrábamos, Mokuba, el equipo de porristas "Yugi" y yo obviamente, que había ido a vivir a un hotel mientras se conseguía un departamento dado a que vivía con ella-masculló en respuesta a su pregunta sin poder evitar masticar cada una de las palabras de mi última oración

vivía con ella, vaya, no lo sabía, o más bien dicho nunca me lo habías comentado-me dice a la ligera

claro que no te lo había comentado, PORQUE NI SIQUIERA LO SABÍA!-le gritó para calmarme segundos después-no tienes ni la más mínima idea de cómo me sentí cuando lo dijo, estuve a punto de ir a matar a esa maldita zorra-digo con lo que se es un escaso de hielo y por supuesto de ira, pero no puedo evitarlo, no me gusta investigar a mi cachorro aunque ganas no me faltan, aunque si consideramos la situación presente no me caería para nada mal el saber que demonios sucede en la vida de mi cachorro

Seth, deberías de calmarte, después de todo si lo consideras, ahora tienes espacio libre para poder acercarte a el-me dices y se que aunque tienes razón eso no es posible

lo dudo mucho-te contestó tras un suspiro

y porque?-vuelves a cuestionarme

Kisara, ¿Qué posibilidades podría tener yo de siquiera gustarle, después de todo el daño que le e echo?-contestó usando todo mi autocontrol para no explotar

pues yo no veo el porque de tu pesimismo Seth, después de todo, tu me dijiste que después de la cachetada el te dio un beso-me dices ocultando tu picardía con tu inocencia

aun así, también recuerdo haberte dicho, que eso no fue más que una maldita jugarreta de mi mente, ocasionada por los fármacos del hospital-digo con cierta exasperación, porque siempre tiene que rebuscar en la misma herida

y deberías tu también de estar consiente, de que esa es la excusa más tonta que has usado en toda tu vida, donde a quedado de gran y poderoso CEO de Japón, porque de verdad yo no lo veo aquí-me dice y se que esta intentando herir mi orgullo y vaya que lo ha logrado esta vez

retráctate de esas palabras Kisara-contestó con todo el hielo con el que me es posible hablar

porque habría de hacerlo si sabes tan bien como yo, que es verdad lo que digo-me dice y comprendo que tiene razón, pero mi orgullo es tan grande que nunca lo admitiré

Kisara-insisto con un enorme enojo

Seth, tu nunca me hiciste caso en el pasado por querer esperar a que tu te fijaras en mi y me lo reprochaste en cara, y aceptaste a Jono no solo porque te habías enamorado de el desde el primer momento en que lo viste, sino porque el se arriesgo a costa de todo a decirte tus sentimiento-me dice y se que no solo me lo dice como metáfora sino como consejo, demo…

POV DE JOEY

May?-le preguntó en cuantó la veo al frente

Joey, tenemos que hablar-me dice muy seria

ya dije todo lo que tenía que decir May, así que no me molestes-contestó irritado

no Joey-me insite jalandome del brazó

May, ya basta, no tengo ninguna intención de seguir con esta farza!-le gritó soltandome de ella casi de inmediato

pues yo tampoco estoy dispuesta a perderte por Seto Kaiba, ¿Qué no entiendes que el nunca te vera como te veo yo?-me dice y la forma en que lo dice no me da buena espina

se perfectamente bien, que es casi imposible, pero prefiero vivir solo que estar contigo, intentando olvidarlo cuando por fin comprendí que no podre, al menos no cotigo-me dice y la veo sacar un arma

lo siento, Joey pero estaras conmigo, lo quieras oh no-murmura y dispara a mi pierna por lo que me caigo del dolor

May!-gritó al momento en que me doy cuenta que no era una bala sino una especie de jeringa

es un sedante, pronto tu y yo nos olvidaremos del maldito bastardo de Seto Kaiba, creeme-me dice se que es ella aunque ya no la puedo ver, solo veo sombras y cada vez todo se vuelve más negro

Se-Seto-lo llamó…

POV de Seto

te sucede algo Seto-me pregunta Noa al momento de entrar en mi oficina

nada-le contestó

sabes, no eres bueno mintiendo-me contesta

no lo se, de repente siento como si estuviera a punto de perder algo muy importante-digo tras un suspiro rendido

pues, me preguntó que podrá ser, porque tu compañía no es-me dice como una burla para intentar tranquilizarme, pero aun así algo no va bien

no bromees-le reclamo y entonces un golpe nos hace levantarnos y girarnos hacia esa dirección

SETO!-me grita Mokuba al momento en el que lo veo venir y abrazarse a mi asustado

que pasa Mokuba?-preguntó no muy seguro de quererlo saber

Es Joey-me dice gimoteando lo que hace que se cree un vacío en mi cuerpo

Como dices Mokuba?-pregunta Noa de inmediato

Serenity me llamó, Joey iba a ir a verla esta noche y algo sucedió, porque Joey no apareció y nadie lo ha visto-dice completamente asustado y temblando mientras correspondo el abrazó para calmarlo

cálmate, tal vez se le ocurrió salir sin avisar antes de ir con ella-dice intentando calmarlo Noa

no-contesta el en un susurró

¿Por qué lo dices Mokuba?-digo yo intentando mantenerme calmo

Serenity fue a buscarlo al hotel donde el se estaba hospedando, y no lo encontró, Yami dice que el ultimo que lo vio fue May y fueron a buscarla pero no están sus cosas, no se como Seto, pero estoy seguro-me dice aferrándose más fuerte de mi

cálmate Mokuba-le pido y lo suelto en brazos de Noa para hacer una llamada

Satski-digo una vez identifico la voz de mujer

necesito, que busques a Joey Wheeler, no me importa lo que tengas que hacer para encontrarlo-le digo de forma amenazadora

mas te vale, que lo encuentres-le digo para que no quede duda de cuales son sus nuevas prioridades

va con una mujer llamada May Valentine-le digo confiando en el presentimiento de Mokuba

no importa, solo encuéntralo lo antes posible-le digo para después azotar el teléfono contra el aparato

¿Qué dijo?-me pregunta Noa viendo mi estado

lo hará-digo para voltear a ver a Mokuba quien todavía no se repone de la impresión y a Noa que me da un asentimiento

Anya: bueno, hasta aquí con el tercer capitulo

Ahyma: que poquito

Anya: no estoy muy inspirada

Ahyma: ya me di cuenta

Anya: pues deja que me inspire y haremos el otro

Ahyma: ojala porque eso dices y al ultimo no más no

Anya: bueno, a nuestro deber

Ahyma: reviews, el primero es de Kida Luna

Anya: oh si, Arigatou Gouzaimasu, y Rex, no quieres echar cambio, digo, por que acá Anank, no me hace muy buena tercia

Ahyma: mejor le cambio a Midori

Anank y Midori: OIGAN!

Anya: y a ustedes quien las llamo

Ahyma: mejor continúale, yo me encargo de estas dos

Anya: muy bien, y con respecto a lo demás, pues se darán cuenta de que intente resolver todas las dudas, aunque mi plan era resolverlas un tanto más lento, pero viendo el interés preferí resolverlas

Anank: a parte de que estuvieron a punto de mandarte fusilar por la estupidez de dejar todo al aire

Anya: LARGATE DE AQUÍ, lo que yo haga no es de tu incumbencia

Anank: claro que si, después de todo tienes la maldita maña de meterte con mi amado Kai!

Anya: primero que nada, si no te has dado cuenta querida Anank, ESTO ES DE YUGI-OH! (Le da una patada que la lanza por el aire hasta perderla de vista)

Ahyma: se me escapo, lo siento

Anya: no me lo recuerdes, solo dime quien sigue

Ahyma: Akire Rosales

Anya: Akire y Lariza! Primero que nada, me agrada mucho el de Detrás del Dolor, que ustedes no se dignen a actualizarlos en un asunto muy aparte ù.ú, segundo, el plan era dejarlas con la duda y veo que funciono n.n

Ahyma: por fin algo que te sale bien

Anya: EJEM, regresemos al punto anterior u.ú… este, con respecto a las dudas planteadas, espero haberlas resuelto y que quede claro que por ustedes, Ak, Lz y también por Kida y Rex tuve que resolverlas en este capi, porque el plan era resolverlas en unos dos capítulos más, pero pues al pueblo lo que pida y con respecto a eso de que, ¿que hago yo para que se piquen? ·-· mejor no me pregunten porque no se

Ahyma: te diré lo que Yuki le dice a Shu… "Tienes 0 de talento, pero por algún extraño motivo es irresistible"

Anya: T-T como me quieren

Ahyma: si, si te adoro… ahora la ultima que es Eiri Saiyuki

Anya: Eiri-chan! Gracias por el review, y pues ya ves, tarde pero por fin se me ocurrió algo para continuarlo, ojala que la continuación sea de tu agrado, puse todo de mi, para que estuviera lo mejor posible, aunque no muy inspirada espero haber podido salvar el capi, es que últimamente no tengo tiempo y si no lo hacía hoy que no tengo absolutamente nada que hacer no lo hubiera echo nunca ;.;

Ahyma: bien ahora si nos vamos

Anya: JA NE!


	4. Comienza la Busqueda

Ahyma: otra vez retrasada

Anya: por causas de fuerza mayor su majestad

Ahyma: --U ni yo me puedo quejar, la escuela a estado pesada en toda la extensa palabra

Anya: tu solo te vas a finales y en cambio yo… T.T tengo que hacer tres extras y todo lo que ha pasado ultimamente

Ahyma: bueno, en eso tienes razón, no me puedo quejar

Anya: T.T mi vida no es justa

Ahyma: bueno, bueno, has lo que tienes que hacer

Anya: cierto, los fic alegran mi vida! n.n A LEER! n0n!

-3 días después-

POV de Joey

-donde?... donde estoy?-digo en cuanto abro mis ojos

-no te preocupes por eso-me dice una voz que se conozco… pero no se quien es, se que es mujer pero, todo esta oscuro y no alcanzo a distinguir nada

-suéltame-exijo con la poca fuerza que logro reunir al sentir mis muñecas atadas

-te soltare, solo cuando prometas que no te iras lejos de mi-me dice pasando un dedo por mi pecho y es en este instante en el que me doy cuenta de que estoy completamente desnudo

-basta-digo imperativo revolviéndome en mi lecho con el fin de que ella me deje en paz…

-Joey, cariño, no seas así, no sabes todo lo que me has hecho pasar…-suspiro ella mientras colocaba un beso en mi pecho

-May déjame en paz!-dije volviéndome a revolver para alejarla y por fin reconociendo a la rubia

-veo que de verdad no quieres divertirte esta noche, muy bien, pero no por eso te voy a soltar Joey-me dice y siento como se aleja, abre una puerta y desaparece detrás de ella para después cerrarla

-maldita sea!-gritó recuperando poco a poco mis fuerzas y negándome un tanto a creer de verdad que estoy en quien sabe donde, atado y completamente desnudo y que la autora de esto es ni mas ni menos que mi ex novia y ex amiga May Valentine

POV de Seto

-para algo te pago Satski-le digo bastante molesto

-lo se, sin embargo, por lo que he logrado hasta ahora, ellos salieron del país en un barco privado por lo tanto es prácticamente imposible el saber en que puerto pararan-recalca la joven frente a mi

-que me estas queriendo decir?-pregunto de inmediato a la notoria reafirmación

-que en el momento en el que ellos lo deseen podrán cambiar su curso, esa es una de las tantas ventajas del mar-menciona

-sin embargo…-digo notando que hay algo no dicho

-las probabilidades apuntan a un puerto en el mar de china, si consideramos que necesitaran reabastecerse de combustible considerando el tipo de tanque que tienen estos yates-contesta firme, jeje… creo que ya se porque la tengo en alta estima

-bien, mantenme al corriente, Noa-le llamo ya que hasta ahora a estado en completo silencio-prepara el avión… si guerra quiere, guerra tendrá…-

POV de Joey

-maldita sea, no-pue-do-safar-las!-digo desesperado por la libertad de mis manos cosa en la que he estado trabajando desde hace, creo que poco más de una hora al menos desde que May salió

-Joey, mira!-dice alguien entrando al cuarto en el que estoy

-¿Qué es lo que quieres?-le contestó con frialdad y por poco y podría jurar que me salio parecido el tono al de Seto

-vamos cariño-me dice ella dejando algo en un buró-te he traído de comer-dice ahora sentándose a un lado mío y pasando su mano por mi cabello

-suéltame ahora mismo May-exijo nuevamente

-para que!-me pregunta ella cínica-para que te vayas a buscar a ese ricachón engreído que cree que puede comprar a quien quiera incluyéndote a ti?-me dice y me duele lo que ha dicho… ya que se que es verdad…

POV de Seto

-Mokuba, llama a tus amigos-le digo en tanto lo veo

-pa-para que Seto?-me dice aun con los ojos rojos y un tanto entrecortado supongo que por la duda

-vamos a traer al cachorro de regreso-le digo hincándome para poder estar a su altura y colocando una mano en su hombro a lo que terminando de decir lo que ya le he dicho el termina lanzándose sobre mi literalmente y yo no puedo más que abrazarlo para calmarlo un poco-anda ve y diles que no tienen excusa de no venir-le digo en tono autoritario a lo que lo veo alejarse directo a un teléfono

-ya esta todo Seto-me dice Noa que estaba detrás de mi haciendo algunas llamadas

-muy bien, ahora solo hay que esperar a que vengan los amigos del perro-le digo

-se que esto no es por caridad, pero ¿Por qué lo haces?-me dice un tanto intrigado

-recuerdas lo que te dije ayer a cerca de mi presentimiento-pronunció con seriedad para que no quepa duda de que lo que digo es en serio-se cumplió, ya cometí un error, no cometeré otro-concluyó a lo que el me mira un tanto sorprendido

-¿te gusta?-me pregunta dubitativo

-por algo te dije aquella vez que nada de lo que intentaras me haría verte de forma diferente-contestó con la misma actitud y tono

-comprendo… cuenta conmigo-me dice y debo decir que de verdad me he sorprendido, no tanto porque no supiera que me ayudaría sino porque el mismo me lo ha dicho sin que yo se lo haya pedido… tal vez no lo demuestre pero se lo agradezco

POV de Joey

Me preguntó, a donde me habrá llevado Mai… yo se que Mai es posesiva pero esto se salió de control y más me vale que logre salir de aquí porque de otro modo… prefiero no saberlo

-bien Guapo-dice ella tomando mi rostro a lo que se queda estática ante la expresión que he colocado en mi rostro-por favor Joey-me dice un tanto más seria y siento como si estuviera un poco desalentada por mi reacción y quien no después de los veinte minutos que lleva insistiéndome

-no quiero comer-refunfuño y me volteo un poco, lo que mis muñecas atadas a los tubos de la cama me lo permiten

-Joey, vamos, come… solo un poco-me dice nuevamente casi suplicando mientras se sienta a un lado de mi y acaricia mi rostro y me repugna sentir su toque sobre de mi

-no tengo hambre-insisto para alejarla de mi

-mira…-suspira un tanto derrotada-haremos una cosa, yo desato tus manos veinte minutos para que comas, te dejo ropa para que te cambies y regreso cuando acabes ¿te parece?-habla como si con eso me fuera a contentar siquiera un poco o como si aquello me fuera a hacer sentir mejor

-has lo que quieras de todas formas no comeré-suspiro

-Ok-acepta ella y comienza a abrir las amarras después de eso, deja ropa en una silla y se sale cerrando la puerta con llave, no se que me dio pero no tengo la fuerza ni para ponerme de pie sin tambalearme… sino fuera por eso ya la habría reducido lo suficiente para salir de este maldito cuarto… y tomo la ropa y me meto al baño, lleno la tina y me introduzco y alcanzo a sentir un extraño dolor en mis costillas que hace años no sentía pero lo ignoro para mirar el techo…

-solo quiero irme de aquí-susurró externando al aire lo que quiero hacer ahora mismo… y me pongo a soñar como siempre en Seto y en sus ojos azules, en sus cabellos color caoba y en su voz de acero…

-quiero estar contigo…-susurró y una lagrima cae por mi mejilla

Ahyma: eso fue todo?

Anya: tú no eres la que escribe así que no te quejes

Ahyma: muy cortó

Anya: prefiero hacerlo así y poder intentar actualizar cada semana si no es que cada tercer día aunque conociéndome me abandonara la inspiración largo MUY largo tiempo

Ahyma: si tu lo dices

Anya: perdon por no contestar reviews pero por ahora estoy corta de tiempo


	5. dime lo que paso

Anya: disculpen por no haber podido actualizar antes, pero la escuela, el trabajo y los deberes en casa me absorben por completo, además que a mi musa se le ocurre irse de vacaciones pero bueno, aquí esta el quinto

Ahyma: ¬¬ si que se tardo

Anya: si la otra vez lei un poquito de las actualizaciones fue porque tenía 15 minutos que me sobraron de mi trabajo

Ahyma: ¬¬ y yo me quejaba de la escuela

Anya: u.u mejor lean, espero que no me haya quedado muy mal porque no me dio tiempo ni de revisarlo como es debido, si hay algun error me dicen y yo lo corregire

* * *

POV de Seto

-¿Dónde se supone que esta ese maldito barco en este momento?-murmuro dirigiéndome a la pelinegra que teclea en una portátil colocada en la mesa de centro de la sala

-a unas 300 millas náuticas, justo en este momento viajan por el Mar de la China-concluyó

-como estas tan seguro de que fue May?-me pregunta el "faraón"

-dos razones, primero la ultima persona que le vio fue ella y segundo cuando la fueron a buscar no estaban sus cosas, además, hay testigos que aseguran haberla visto abordar ese yate que además esta a su nombre-concluí demostrando que lógicamente hablando todo la apunta a ella

-¿Qué pasa si descubrimos que fuiste tu?-murmura con desconfianza mal fingida aquel morocho

-te doy dos razones por las que no lo hice, primero porque no soy capaz de poner bajo ninguna razón de esta índole a Mokuba en el estado actual en el que se encuentra y segundo, no estaría gastando mi dinero en algo así-concluyo para ver como ese estúpido quiere objetar

-cállate-habla el ladrón peliblanco-ya que, ciertamente no hay que ser un genio para descubrir que lo que dice nuestro bien amado sacerdote es cierto-diciendo esto con la sorna acostumbrada

-estoy de acuerdo con Bakura, aunque no entiendo tu razón para ayudar en esta ocasión Kaiba-continúa el "faraón" aunque un brillo en sus ojos me dice que solo ha dicho eso para comprobar mis razones

-no es nada que te concierne-concluyó

-maldito Kaiba!-se molesta Taylor levantándose de pronto en tono amenazador

-ya cálmate Tristan!-se molesta Yugi, de las pocas veces que lo he visto molesto

-Kaiba, tu crees que mi hermano esta bien?-musitó de pronto la hermana de mi cachorro quien no había dejado de mirar la pantalla de la computadora de Satski donde se ve un mapa en donde una marca indica la posición continúa del barco

-no estoy seguro-contesto con toda franqueza

-al día siguiente-

* * *

POV de Joey

-mi amor?-pregunta ella y yo solo me hago el dormido para después sentirla sentándose a un costado mío

-creí que te encontraría despierto-…

-sabes, no quiero hacer esto-me carcajearía en este mismo momento de semejante patraña

-es solo que-…

-no soporto la idea de perderte por el-maldita sea, que para esta mujer no soy más que un objeto ¿o que?

-el nunca te ha visto como yo te he visto-maldición, May ya basta!

-el nunca se ha preocupado por ti como yo lo he hecho-ahora esta apartando algunos mechones de cabello de mi frente, pero lo único que quiero es que se vaya para poder sacar mi frustración y lagrimas tranquilamente

-y aun así Joey, tu lo sigues prefiriendo a el-jeje, yo no pedí enamorarme May, eso te lo puedo asegurar

-pero supongo-…

-que aún a pesar de todo-…

-le gane-…

Abro los ojos una vez escucho como ella comienza a cerrar la puerta con llave¿a que se refería con esas palabras?... mejor no me preocupo por eso y me preocupo por terminar de liberar mis manos

-y Tea decía que una vida de pandillero no me daría nada-sonrió un tanto alegre al ver que pronto lo lograre, bien, ahora solo necesitó saber que haré en cuanto me libere de estas malditas cuerdas

* * *

POV de Seto

Como quisiera que esto fuera un simple y llano viaje de placer con mi cachorro y que nada de esto estuviera ocurriendo

-tranquilízate-me dice una voz a mi lado

-¿Por qué habría de estar intranquilo?-le preguntó al tricolor a mi lado

-eres un pésimo actor Kaiba, siempre lo has sido-me sonríe tranquilo sin siquiera dignarse a abrir los ojos

-ja, ahora me vas a salir con uno de tus cuentos egipcios?-pregunto con ironía

-no, Kisara ya te ha contado prácticamente todo-sonríe complacido

-no todo…-susurró mirando de nuevo por la ventanilla del avión

-¿a que te refieres?-me pregunta con curiosidad

-como termino la historia en ese momento?-le preguntó con todo el deseo de saberlo

-ya veo…-parece que no me va a contestar, bueno no me sorprende

-no supe que paso con el-dice de pronto a lo que sorprendido volteo a verlo y ahora se encuentra con los ojos abiertos mirando el techo del avión, aunque sus ojos reflejan tristeza

-¿Cómo?-preguntó extrañado

-no me dijiste nada, en ese momento, solo supe que de pronto en un simple parpadeo el ya no estaba, mandaste que se le buscara en todo el reino pero nunca apareció… eso fue antes de que tu y yo peleáramos… supongo que tenías razón en que tengo buena parte de la culpa al nunca haberme dado cuenta de que Akunadin estaba demasiado cerca de el… demasiado cerca, después de eso, prácticamente te encargaste de enviar a tu padre al exilió con mi completa autorización y bueno… nuestra amistad nunca fue lo mismo desde entonces…-sonríe con tristeza, una tristeza que no es común ver en el

-así que por eso ella no me dijo nada… nadie supo que fue de el…-sonrío, supongo que yo también estoy algo apesadumbrado al saber esto

-¿Qué harías si Joey no fuera el?-me pregunta tan de pronto que quedo desconcertado

-¿Cómo dices?-preguntó extrañado

-solo te hago mención de algo que tu ya habías dicho, cuando aun te mantenías ciento por ciento escéptico a todo esto-me insiste y tiene razón, antes de que Kisara volviera yo había echo un comentario de que era posible de que mi parecido físico se debiera a que su familia y la mía estaban ligadas genéticamente, pero eso se descarta cuando uno hace cuentas de que Seth no tuvo descendencia y que su única familia viviente, Athem tampoco… en pocas palabras no es posible…

-no es posible-susurro…

-si no supimos nada de el, si lo es Seto, además de Joey no tiene recuerdos de absolutamente nada-contesta y se que tiene lógica pero no puedo…

-no puedo aceptarlo… el no…-insisto completamente desconcertado pero me niego a creer que el haya… no… no… el no…

-Seto, piénsalo cuidadosamente, si el hubiese llegado a tener descendencia es más que probable que a eso se deba el enorme parentesco de Joey con el, hay un cincuenta por ciento de posibilidades de que sea así, si consideramos todo-me insiste con seriedad mirándome por fin, pero me niego a aceptarlo por lo que sin contestarle simplemente volteo de nuevo para ver por la ventanilla, no quiero saber nada más sobre el maldito tema

* * *

POV de Joey

Bien ya estoy libre, ahora veamos necesito buscar algo con que salir de este cuarto, si quiera para saber que hacer una vez encuentre una lancha o algo… bueno, lo que sea…

-eureka-sonrió en satisfacción al ver unos pasadores en el tocador, se nota que este barco es de May, bien ahora solo es cosa de comenzar a hacer todo por liberarme de esto…

Anya: esta capitulo es muy paja porque no se prestaba para hacerlo demasiado lago y a parte necesito prepararlas para el desastre de más adelante además, verdaderamente no creearan que iba a salir algo realmente bueno considerando que lo hice en mi rato libre del trabajo o si?

Ahyma: ¬¬ agradecele ya

Anya: Forfirith-Greenleafgracias amiga mía, honestamente ya no pensaba continuarlo pero cuando Ahyma me aviso (porque ella es la que anda en el internet dado que yo no puedo) tuve que actualizar aunque me costara la vida (y probablemente la chamba)

Ahyma: habiendo acabado con este menester

Anya: JA NE!


End file.
